


Cheers to finding happiness.

by FateNowLiesDownYonderPath



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateNowLiesDownYonderPath/pseuds/FateNowLiesDownYonderPath
Summary: Strike is desperate to let this one day slip by without recognition but Robin has other plans.





	1. Suspicious minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to make this fic a series of short chapters (wish me luck) but they should be reasonably frequent.

Strike’s stare rested three inches over his small and out-dated telly. A replay of a Chelsea verses Tottenham game flicked light around his bare four walls. What remained of his leg rested comfortably against the cold leather of his favourite chair, the other half of his leg leaned up along side it. Strike was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed the amount of condensation dripping over his thick fingers. The beer he was holding was slipping through his grip. Simultaneously his phone buzzed and his hand clenched, only moments before his warming beer would’ve fallen to the floor.

It was November 23rd. Strike had advised the few people that had asked, that he had prior engagements for this particular night and that he’d catch up with them sometime soon. The one person he couldn’t rely on to accept his off handed dismissal, was Robin. Even though he had deliberately injected mentions of a date night with Tarra over the past six weeks, he could not guarantee that Robin would let his Birthday pass without some form of acknowledgement. And yet it was ten past seven and she had said nothing about it all day. Not that he could blame her, he knew full well he’d been a grumpy bastard of late. Well for the past two months really.

The ability to ignore his phone would have been ashamedly easy if there wasn’t just that one percent chance that it was Robin that had texted him. Anyone else could wait until morning. He glanced at the name printed across the top, huffed a smile and opened the message. It Read: “Happy Birthday Cormoran. R xx.” It was only now that he regretted snubbing her off, lying to her, telling her he’d be seeing Tara tonight. His phone buzzed again and again it was Robin. “If reasonably convenient can you text me some client information I’ve left on my desk, I need it ASAP, thanks.”

Strikes mind automatically turned suspicious. A. He had told Robin he had a date tonight. And B. It was Robin, she wouldn’t leave a client’s information on her desk.

A third message buzzed. “I know what you’re thinking and no, I’m not there, I promise.” He took a long pull on his warming beer. It was only now that he realized how disappointed he really was. Unable to dismiss a request from his partner he re attached his prosthesis and sent a reply. “On my way there now.” At least it would sound like he hadn’t lied. He was just hoping she hadn’t set him up. Had Tara conspired with Robin to throw some surprise thing? He couldn’t stand the thought. One thing he knew for sure, was that first thing tomorrow he’d end things with Tara, not that they had really ever been anything, he had made sure of that.

Warm light shone against the gold lettering of the office door. His heart dropped, what had she done?

Robin had observed Cormoran fall into a progressively sliding grump over that past two months. His mood swings from day to day were becoming more evident and his excuses becoming more and more flimsy. She hadn’t seen him this miserable since his split from Charlotte. Yet she had been informed, on more than one occasion (which, she had to admit was another cause for concern) that he was seeing someone. However, none of these things would prevent Robin acknowledging his Birthday. She was his partner after all. She knew full well that she had been lied to. She didn’t hold it against him but it was time to get to the bottom of what was causing him to be so miserable. She just hopped that her last three weeks of planning wouldn’t go to waste. She sighed a deep sigh of relief as she heard the familiar sounds of Cormoran moving around in the space above her. Robin struggled to contain her excitement, she looked in the mirror, made a few small adjustments and moved to her planned position. Everything was set perfectly when she saw his silhouette loom large beyond the beveled glass and the handle on the office door turn.


	2. Penny for Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too difficult to summarize & I suck at summaries.  
> Best just to read and see.

Strike entered the room barely recognizing his surroundings. Lengths of deep burgundy fabric hung from ceiling to floor concealing the kitchen and the storage space behind Robins desk. Warm bulb fairy lights scalloped around the top cascading down at regular intervals providing a subtle glow. What had earlier that day been a fully functional working desk with computer monitor, pen pots and a filing system, now hosted a stunning ornate lamp, a bar runner and multiple coasters from various pubs. A large chalk board rested in the window space, advertising “Today's Specials, Pints & Whiskey. Payment negotiated upon ordering*”. Music typical for an old pub completed the atmosphere. Strike stood in a stunned silence.

‘Good evening sir.’ Robin greeted him in her usual voice. She had pinned her hair up under a soft black cap, she wore a white apron over a simple black attire, bright red lens free glasses and lipstick to match. Not quite ready to make eye contact, Robin focused on the bowl she was drying. ‘Can I get you something sir?’

Strike slowly moved to sit on one of two swivel stools he recognized from the music store down stairs. His eyes lingered on Robins full bright red lips. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on here but he liked it. ‘Robin, you prom…’

‘My name’s Holly.’ She said pointing to a plastic name badge pinned to her apron. ‘I’ll be tending bar tonight. What can I get you? You look like a man who could do with a drink.’ She filled the bowl with a packet of crisps and pointed to the chalk board.

‘Um, I’ll have a pint please.’ His hand reaching for the crisps, while his mind ran through numerous possibilities of how payment could be negotiated.

‘And will that be cash or confession?’ Holly reached under her desk presenting him with three options. First, she placed a clip board holding a few sheets of blank paper in front of him, along with a pen, then sat a small lockable tin on the bar runner, the last item was a little china dish. The dead pan look on his face prompted her to expand on the options. ‘Drinks cost penny if you write down either a confession, a personal problem or dilemma, basically, a penny for your thoughts.’ She smiled sweetly at his awkward expression. ‘You don’t have to share them.’ She consoled looking at the amount of concern in his eyes. She continued ‘Or, pints are 18 quid whiskeys’ 25. Your choice.’ She walked through the makeshift curtain and grabbed him a beer from the fridge and poured it out of sight. Returning through the curtain she held his pint in hand, refusing to place it down before he had made his decision.

Strike looked at her mortified. ‘18 or 25 quid? That’s extortion!’

Holly gestured to the amber liquid ‘It’s deliberate.’ She added with a hint of sarcasm. 

Can I start a tab?’ He asked twirling the pen through his fingers. 

‘I’m afraid not.’ She said threatening to claim his beer as her own and take a sip. She lowered the pint away from her lips as she watched him put pen to paper. Holly placed his drink in front of him and went back to drying some random dishes she had purposely created to keep busy, giving him time to ponder.

After a few minutes of nothing but base beats from the Doors, verbal silence and two written thoughts, which he had carefully covered with a coaster, Holly put down her tea towel and sat on the bar stool behind the makeshift bar. ‘So, Mr…?’ She cast her eyes over every detail of his face, the small creases over a heavy brow, the angle change down the length of his nose, his facial hair that cut to a pronounced jaw line, his soft lips, carrying the signs of a warrior. Her gaze flicked from one feature to another before she was captured by his eyes, they were deep and penetrating. As Robin, she had looked at him many times and yes, she found him attractive and alluring but this was something different, as Holly, she allowed herself to look longer, to get lost in hope, to find desire pulsing through her veins. She blinked rapidly trying to refocus ‘Mr…, You strike me as an Alexander, "Defender of Men".’ Holly held her chin, tapping a finger against her painted lips, waiting eagerly for a response.

He looked at her with genuine admiration and amusement. She was the most talented, kind, courageous, spontaneous woman and fuck she could make him laugh. It was no wonder that any form of relationship he had attempted since Robin had entered his life had failed. He'd looked for similar qualities in other women but none of them were able to hold his interest. He's really quite fond of Robin. But, and the big but, she was his work partner. He smiled at her as she waited anxiously for his answer. ‘Cormoran.’ 

She started again ‘So…Mr Cormoran, what had you looking so glum?’

Strike openly laughed. ‘It’s just Cormoran.’ He dropped a two pound coin into the china dish. ‘Holly, can I buy you a drink?’


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has some fun experimenting with her character.

Robin placed an unopened bottle of Arran Whiskey on the table. She could feel Cormoran watching her every move, she turned her head to look at him while spinning two short glasses in the palm of her hand before making an exaggerated move a bit higher off the table and setting them down next to the bottle. Picking up the bottle again, she clasped her fingers around the top ready to crack the lid.

‘Wait.’ Strike made half an attempt to stop her. ‘You don’t have to open a new bottle on my account.’ He knew it wasn’t a cheap bottle, he knew this because it was on of his favourites, as was the pint she’d poured him.

‘Well, you can’t exactly offer a girl a drink and not open the bottle, unless the offer’s been retracted?’ She kept her fingers around the lid, waiting for his answer.

His eyes moved from her fingers, (fingers he was imagining coated in red nail polish to match her crimson lips) past those luscious lips, to her eyes. His words were smooth and charming, possibly more than he wanted them to be ‘No, defiantly not retracted.’ The words had just finished leaving his mouth when the perforated tin lid separated from the neck of the bottle. 

Holly moved across to take a seat opposite him but before handing his glass she tapped her finger to the coaster covering his written thoughts. ‘You’ll need to add four more before you can have this.’ She said swirling the liquid in the glass, watching it cling to the sides.

‘Four? Why four.’ He asked eyes wide, jaw dropped.

‘Sorry, you should’ve negotiated a price first.’ She said apologetically. ‘But, Whiskey is more and you offered me the drink.’ 

He shook his head ‘That’s ridiculous.’ He tried not to smile at how easily he’d been sucked in to this game Holly had created. 

‘Oh, come on, it can’t be that hard, you looked so bloody miserable when ya walked in ‘ere, you must have loads of things troubling you. Look, would you like another beer while you give it some thought.’ She took their drinks to the far end of the table, out of reach. ‘What beer would you like?’ There’s a choice of three.

Strike went to open his mouth, then shut it again. He tried again ‘Holly, are you trying to get me pissed?’ He asked cautiously, wishing he still had beer in his glass.

‘I’m trying to make you smile, come one this one can be on the house.’ She looked over her shoulder at him before disappearing through the curtain once more and returned holding three different bottles of beer all of which Robin knew he liked and placed them in front of him. Her heart filled with pride as she watched him write down three more thoughts. He was willing to play along.

Finished adding four extra things to his list Strike looked up at Holly, he was taken back by how pleased she looked, humbled and sweet. He looked around the room again in awe of how much trouble she had gone to and for what, to see him smile. Well he wasn’t about to disappoint her. It wouldn’t be his best smile, he’d keep that up his sleeve ‘til he ordered another Whiskey but a smile none the less. He didn’t have to fake his admiration, he actually felt happy for the first time in weeks. 

Strike studied the choice of beers in front of him. ‘I’m impressed Rob…Holly, you’ve made some good choices.’ He watched as her finger traced around the top of her Whiskey glass. ‘I’ll have the John Smith please.’

‘Good choice, I’ll have his brother.’ She laughed with a bit of a snort. ‘Oh, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.’ She said pouring Cormorans’ choice into a fresh glass. ‘I just meant, I’ll have Sam Smith, The Sam Smith.’ Trying her best to capture a serious moment, Holly leaned in. ‘So…Cormoran, what are we going to cheers to?’ She held out her Whiskey glass ‘Is there something you’d like to get off your chest.? Her eyes moved down his throat to the open buttons of his blue shirt, teasing her with a small patch of hair. ‘Maybe something from your list?’

Strike marveled at the woman sitting opposite him. He was so glad it was just the two of them, well, three depending on how he looked at it. No one understands him quite like Robin does. He lifted the edge of the coaster, peaking under at his piece of paper, then raised his glass ‘Holly, today is my Birthday.’ He tapped his glass against hers.

They each took a sip, savouring the smooth taste and warmth coating their mouths. Holly pulled a few strands of fringe out from under the cap, the copper threads rested briefly against the side of her face before she did a very Robin thing and tucked them behind her ear. This did not go unnoticed ‘Happy Birthday Cormoran.’ She pushed the lose strands back under her cap and returning fully to Holly. ‘Why would that make you miserable though?’ She asked in all honestly.

‘I think I’ll save that response for a later drink.’ He threw back the rest of his Whiskey. ‘And anyway,’ He looked at Holly ‘Where’s your list, you can’t tell me, there isn’t anything you’d like to…’ his eyes fell from her face but managed to stop them before they reached her chest, ‘you know, share, vent about, put down on paper.’

Holly's’ plan was developing perfectly. ‘Come on then, give us a bit.’ She pointed at his clip board. He slid a piece of paper out from under his own and handed it to her. She flipped it over and set it aside. ‘I’ll have a think. In the mean time can you name three things that make you smile, what makes you happy?

Strike took a long pull on his beer, he needed to stall this line of questioning. He walked to his coat hanging on by the door. He walked back to the table, the smile that he wanted to save for later spread across his face. He looked at the ash tray centered on the runner, that wasn’t there twenty seconds ago. God he could kiss her. ‘Now this, this makes me happy.’ He lit his cigarette inhaling deeply. ‘A pub where I can smoke.’ He kept his voice light, not wanting his inner thoughts to be heard. ‘What’s the name of this pub, I want to make sure I can find it again.’

‘Funny you should say that.’ Holly said, looking down before looking straight back into his eyes. ‘It’s called “Lost and Found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for an errors, this was posted in a bit of a rush. 
> 
> It is intentional that occasionally I will use "Robin" for Robin instead of "Holly" Depending on the text.
> 
> Thanks for reading all you lovely people xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again, best just to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going somewhere I promise. It just takes me a while to get there.

A soft smoke haze drifted around their small surroundings. Light hearted conversations flowed within safe topics as their empty bottles and stray crisp crumbs accumulated. Holly had swapped her bar stool for her office chair, reclining back, her cotton socks crossed at the ankle resting on the edge of the table, swaying to hum of the pub playlist she’d created. It was fair to say, that after two beers and two whiskeys Holly was feeling openly relaxed. She hadn’t pushed for any more confessions from Cormoran, she had however instructed that he help himself to the bar. Her explanation for this was a very honest ‘If I stand up I’ll need to pee and I couldn’t be bothered peeing right now.’

Although Strikes level of inebriation was not quite as noticeable as Holly’s, he was still feeling the effects of a good whiskey and a few beers. His eyes followed his wondering thoughts. There was artistry in the form across from him, the tilt of her head, the slump in her relaxed shoulders, the flowing line of dips and curves coming to an end at petite toes. Her lithe fingers wrapped around an empty glass. There was beauty in this moment, he could feel himself being swept away with it. A cold drop of condensation from his own drink ran over his fingers and he was suddenly reminded of how shit he had felt just a few hours ago, sitting alone in his cold and empty attic, clinging to that one percent chance that Robin would text, and now, he was blissfully content, happy and comfortable. Well maybe not all that comfortable, his backside was numb and his leg ached a bit but he didn’t want to move to the couch, he liked their close proximity. At one point her hand had rested on the table so close to his that he had nearly reached for it. 

He pushed himself up, leaning heavily on the table. Holly swung her head ‘Where you going?’ She asked finally letting go of her empty glass, stretching her fingers.

‘Standing, or not standing, I need the bathroom.’ He stretched his long frame before snatching his written confessions up off the table and putting them in his pocket. ‘What? You know you’d cheat.’ He looked down at her his eyes wide under his heavy brow but unable to contain a grin. 

Holly watched him carefully as made his way to the door, a slight limp evident in his stride. ‘First on the left.’ She called to him, keeping the illusion that he was still in an unfamiliar pub. She heard him laugh as he disappeared around the corner. Feeling bad that she had allowed him to sit on that stool for hours, she wheeled her chair around to be by the sofa. She fluffed up the cushions and used a small rolling filing cabinet for a side table. Hearing the flush from the little room next door, she rushed to grab her scarf from the coat stand and draped it over the cabinet, finishing it off with a clean ashtray and a freshly opened beer. She didn’t want him to head up stairs just yet. She folded her own confession page and placed it in her bag.

Strike came back into the room looking slightly more awake. He looked at the change to the seating arrangement and again a smile that was rarely seen twice in one day reached all the way to the gratitude he felt creasing at the corners of his eyes. Holly raced past him heading for the bathroom. She didn’t mention the change she’d made in his brief absence, figuring it was rather self-explanatory.

Holly walked back into the room drying her hands on her apron. A smile pressed on her lips. She felt much better knowing he was resting comfortably. The stress that Robin had seen contort his features over the last few weeks has disappeared into a soft attractiveness. She also saw a vulnerability in him that her investigator brain wanted to…exploit, was too harsh a word, gently explore. She positioned her chair a with an equal space between the makeshift table and the couch, both just within reach. Feeling more of a physical distance between them now than where they were previously, Holly leaned her body forward, resting her elbows on her knees. ‘So? What’s made you so miserable on your birthday?’ Robins eyes pleaded through Holly’s red, glass free frames. 

Strike rested his head back against the couch, his hand rubbing over his mouth before coming to rest on his bristled chin. He brought his head forward to look her in the eye. ‘I lied.’ He confessed sitting up to mirror Holly’s sitting position. He sighed heavily ‘I lied to a girlfriend, who was never really a girlfriend.’ He diverted his gaze from her searching eyes and picked up his beer, he drank deeply hoping to find bravery nestled in the bubbles of amber. ‘But what was worse, was that I lied to my partner.’ The guilt that sounded in his voice doubled as an apology.

‘And why would you do that?’ Her question full of concern.

Strike reached forward grabbing the seat of her chair pulling it closer. He reclined back lifting his legs onto the couch, he tapped the small vacant patch of vinyl by his side, before leaning off the couch a bit and scooping up Holly’s feet resting them next to him. But he found he didn’t want to let go, so he didn’t. His hand rubbed over her feet in long circular motions applying small amounts of pressure with his thumb. He watched his hand make intimate contact, a small attempt of surrender. ‘Because I didn’t feel worthy of her company.’ He stopped the movement of his hand to look at her. He was met with sad eyes and flushed crimson lips, this was leading into dangerous territory and as much as he wanted it to, he had to get his mind around what he was feeling. He sat up a little and looked at his watch, it was a quarter to one. ‘I should go to bed.’ He announced letting his hand slip her foot.

‘I should go with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all so much for your lovely comments. I really wasn't sure how this would be received. But you're all so wonderfully positive xx
> 
> The next chapter will move along a bit quicker and Robin will be back to herself for a pivotal moment in their relationship.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Robin and Cormoran struggle with confusion and mixed signals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry, about the cliff hanger last chapter xx

Those five little words hung heavy in the air. The surprise and hesitation in his eyes caused Holly to choke back on her words. She stood up with such rush it caused her head to spin. ‘I…I just meant that I should lock up here soon and ah head home.’ With no hair to tuck behind her ears to cover her embarrassment she scrunched her apron tight in in her hands. Praying that he would just leave now, leave her to wallow in her drunken stupidity.

Strike stood up and placed his hands firm on her shoulders. She refused to look at him. It was time for his moment of truth. Robin had done everything for him tonight. Not only had she gone to extraordinary lengths to create an amazing space, tailored perfectly to him. One she knew he would be comfortable and relaxed but she had made him smile. It was evident that this whole thing was more than an opportunity to wish him a Happy Birthday, she wanted to make him happy, she had said it herself, she wanted to see him smile. But the offer she just made, was that Holly, or Robin, or just the drink talking. At first, he was confused but as his written confessions came to mind, everything became crystal clear. He smoothed his hands down her arms to hold her trembling hands in his.

‘Holly.’ He said that name clear and meaningful. ‘Holly, look at me.’ He saw her struggle to hold back tears. He pulled her in for a reassuring hug. He spoke his words softly over the top of her head. ‘Holly, tonight has been great and I love Lost & Found but after having been cleverly persuaded,’ He tried again for eye contact from her but was denied, he pulled her in again. ‘Thanks for that, by the way.’ He smiled as he heard her give a little sniffy laugh. ‘To face what I’ve been trying to deny, well if we were to take this any further tonight, we’d only be lying to ourselves, well…’ He pressed a kiss to the side of her cap. ‘I’d be lying to myself about who I really should and want to be with. And well I can’t really do anything about that right now because that person is already seeing someone.’ He said sadly. Holly pushed back from him, just enough to look up at him. Her glasses crooked on her confused face. Still holding her, Strike removed her glasses, folded them and placed them on the table. He released the small portion of her hair he had seen earlier, smoothing it down to the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. He rested a kiss by the side of her eye, so perfect had she felt beneath his lips, he risked another to her cheek. ‘Thankyou.’ He whispered against her blushed skin, tucking her hair back under her cap. Fuck it, if she brings her lips to mine, he thought, I’ll happily be captured by them and deal with the confusion later. But she didn’t. 

He stepped away leaving the warmth of her body behind and walked towards the door.

‘Cormoran?’ Each turned their bodies to face the other but neither of them moved a step. Strikes hand rested on the doorknob, it was cold and hard, a stark reminder of the what he had just let go of. Holly put on her glasses ‘What makes you think she’s seeing someone?’

Now it was his turn to look at the floor. ‘Because I saw her, with someone.’ He risked a quick glance before looking away again. ‘She looked happy.’ He opened the door the cold air clinging to the moisture in his eyes. He pointed to the table ‘There’s cash in that tin, make sure you use it to take a cab home.’ He didn’t look back ‘Night Holly.’

Robin listened to the familiar rhythm of him disappearing up the stairs. She stood in the same spot utterly confused until she heard the attic door shut. Then practical Robin took over. Her disguise gone in a matter of seconds and stuffed in her handbag. She opened the office window wide hoping the cold air would help sober her up a bit. She gathered up the empty bottles in a create and folded up the bar runner and packed it away with the coasters into a small box. The Chalk board was wiped clean and flipped to cork, she found a spare nail on an empty wall to hang it. The ornate lamp can have a new home by the window. Lastly were the curtains, she had been lucky enough to find a dark organza fabric, it’s light weight and compacts down to nothing, she’d only had to thread some curtain elastic through it and had strung it to existing hooks in the ceiling. It had taken her under ten minutes to pack everything away and another five to set up her desk again. 

Robin looked around, pleased that everything looked back to normal she raced to her handbag. She was going to wait till she got home but she had everything here that she needed and she couldn’t wait any longer for some answers. She unfolded the piece of paper Cormoran had given her from under his. Tucked away in the back of her draw she found the fingerprint dust the forensic team had left behind after the Laing case. Using a blush brush, she carefully dusted over the piece of paper, Cormorans confessions were shining through the graphite. She had managed to read the first three, when the open window blew shut causing her to jump and spill what was left of the dust. ‘Bugga!’ She raced to the window to close it. 

Strike was lying face down on his bed fully clothed. His head was spinning a bit but mainly due to the thoughts rattling around in there. She had said ‘What makes him think she’s seeing someone, Not, How, does he know she’s seeing someone.’ Had he got it wrong? He was just starting to drift off when he heard a bang from down stairs. He had assumed she had left straight after him but maybe not. Sort of pleased he’d yet been bothered to remove his leg, he hurried back down stairs, the lights were on.

He opened the door with a rush. “Robin?’ He looked around at the office. It was if the night had never happened. All evidence had been packed away, all surfaces cleaned, no trace at all, excluding the cleaning cloth Robin held in her hand.

‘Oh Cormoran, I hope I didn’t wake you. The door must have slammed shut. ‘She gave him a brief smile as she finished tucking some files into her bag. ‘I caught up with my cousin earlier, he’s been coming down to London recently for job interviews, not that you needed to know that.’ She said a bit hastily ‘But, anyway, I’d forgot to pick these up earlier.’ She reached past him for her coat. ‘How was your date with Tara?’

Strike stood there not quite sure if he had been dreaming these last few hours. There was no trace of Holly or Lost & Found. ‘Um, yeah great, but it wasn’t Tara, what never really started has now finished there.’

Robin walked past him onto the landing ‘Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.’ She was struggling to keep it together, the look of total bewilderment on his face was adorable. ‘Well, I’ll be off then. Night.’ She made her way down the stairs, leaving him in the doorway. ‘Cormoran?’

‘Yeah?’ He turned to look at her, her copper hair pulled over her shoulder, her lips their natural shade of pink.

‘You should go to bed.’ She gave him a cheeky smile before turning away from him heading back down the stairs.

‘You should come with me.’


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin uses Holly for one more push for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter.  
> I've been to busy dancing around with excitement with the news that J.K has finished writing L.W. YAY!!!!!

Strikes whispered words fell on deaf ears. Robin was on the last step, her foot paused briefly before continuing to exit into the cold harsh night. Tired and deflated, he made his way back up the stairs, alone. This entire situation was getting out of control. He needed to sort out his shit. What did he really want, what would he compromise, could he really have it all? The thought seemed preposterous, but maybe, just maybe it was possible, would he really risk losing it all? And mentally can he afford not to take the risk? 

This sleepless night was different to the frustrated torture he had endured over the past few weeks. Tonight, his thoughts were clear, hope and happiness were drowning out fear and helplessness. 

Robin wasn’t one hundred percent she had heard what she thought she’d heard on the last step before leaving the building. And, even if she had, she still would have continued walking as though she hadn’t been invited to go with him. It had been a long night, they could both do with some time to think about if they were ready to take the next step. There was so much at stake, to risk losing her job to satisfy an ever-increasing hunger but then if she didn’t satisfy the hunger her work would surly suffer. She’d thought that introducing Holly might make things easier but it had only complicated things further. 

Bollocks, she thought as she walked through the morning drizzle down Denmark street, I’ll use Holly for one more push, then I’ll leave it up to him to make the next move. She typed a message into her phone and saved it to drafts. Entering the office Robin felt at peace with herself. She allowed the familiarity of the office seep deep into her skin, to comfort her and give her strength. Her feelings and emotions were expanding like a newly formed star, bursting from her chest, an uncontrollable force that was impossible to contain and yet somehow, she managed to keep her voice calm and poker face set. ‘Morning.’

Strike was in his inner office, he thought this the safest place to be, until they had finalised their morning routine. By then their natural rhythm should fall into place eliminating any awkwardness that might be lingering from the previous night but everything felt fine, normal, good. His call to Tara went better than expected, nothing had really happened between them, so there were no regrets from either of them, just a mutual understanding, which relieved him greatly. 

‘Morning. Kettle’s just boiled but I haven’t put a brew on.’ He greeted Robin as he would any other morning.

‘I’ll sort it.’ She said still turning on the computer and checking for any trace of black dust from the spillage last night.

‘We’re expecting a visit from Wardle soon.’ He called still staying in his office.

Robin programmed her pre-written text to send in two minutes then left her phone by her computer. She casually walked into his office with the tray of tea and biscuits placing it down on the edge of his desk. She raised her eyes to him, she hadn’t expected her heart to flutter like it did, her hands fumbled a little causing the cups to rattle. She would never have thought one night could have such a profound impact on her. She looked at him like she had through Holly’s eyes, she kept looking at him, really looking. She longed for the feeling of being back in his arms, the feeling of his lips pressed against her cheek but now she wanted more, so much more. Robin wanted what she had insinuated last night. 

Strike cleared his throat. Robin’s hands were still holding the side of the tea tray, miles away, lost in thought/fantasy. ‘Sorry.’ She said releasing the tray and reaching for the pot. ‘What does Wardle want, did he say?’ She asked forgetting that she had pre-set a text.

Strikes phone buzzed on the desk. There was a message from a private number. He started to read it while answering Robin. His words came out slow and with stutter as he rose from his chair. ‘Um…no…he…um…didn’t say?’ He looked from is phone to Robin who was holding his mug in one hand and the pot in the other. ‘Um…Robin, I’m…um just popping out, back in a bit.’ 

‘Cormoran, is everything thing alright?’ She asked innocently as she walked out of his office into the kitchenette. She watched him walk out looking at her phone by her computer as he left. ‘Yeah, fine. I won’t be long.’ 

He walked down the stairs reading through the text. Leaning against the wall, separating him from a whole other world her read her words. “Dear Cormoran, it’s Holly, I wanted to thankyou for your wonderful company last night. Thinking of you kept me awake into the wee hours of the morning. I hope by now you have found the answers to some of the questions you’ve been searching for. One thing’s for sure, you found your smile, it was lovely to see & although it wasn’t meant for me, it would be a shame to lose it again. Go find your happiness MR Cormoran, she’s ready, trust me. Your friend Holly.

He looked up at the office door, that door, what it represented and the person on the other side was indeed his happiness. He walked back up those stairs the quickest he had in a long while. Robin was stood looking out the window, a glint of sunbeam catching her hair, he closed the door behind him. She turned her head slightly keeping her back to him. He walked up behind her, leaving no distance between them at all and no words spoken, he traced his fingers lightly up her arms, across the top of her shoulders, guiding her head to lean to one side, lowering his mouth to behind her ear.

Robin’s breaths were slow and controlled. In the silence of the room yet over her beating heart, his mouth was so close she could hear his lips separating, his tongue come away from the roof of his mouth. She reached behind her grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him into her, leaning her neck further begging for contact. She grabbed tighter as his mouth made contact with her skin. His warm fingers pulling carefully on the neck of her shirt exposing more skin to kiss. She sucked in a jagged intake of air. Leaning fully into him she turned, her hands moulding up chis chest, through the soft lines of his neck, along his jaw and coming to rest at the back of his neck. Their mouths hesitant to touch, they brushed their bottom lips. A desperate gasp at this first contact, ‘please,’ Robin sighed holding her open mouth a millimeter from his. His hands held firm around her waist as he covered her mouth with his, a groan of pleasure exhaled from him, past her tongue as she entered his mouth, each movement more intense than the last, breathless desire coursing through them. 

His hands pulling her face away from his so he could look deep into her pleading eyes. ‘I want to take you upstairs.’

‘I want to go with you.’ 

Their worlds had collided at last, since their very first collision, each day, each drunken confession, every sideways glance, sleepless nights, jealousy, frustration and longing, had finally reached its inevitable conclusion. They held onto this moment, they held onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there will be more to come for this story. It certainly has a few other paths I could explore, date night for one, upstairs for another and of course we could talk more about those confessions.
> 
> I'll wait to see if something nags me enough that I have to continue it.
> 
> Again, thankyou all so much for your continued encouragement xx And wonderful comments xx Love to you xx


	7. I Couldn't Resist: Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, happiness, confessions and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know why I even bother with chapter summaries.

Strike chose a corner booth, he waited for Robin in their favourite pub. It had only just gone five pm but he couldn’t wait any longer to see her, hoping that when they meet tonight they could rekindle something that was rudely interrupted by Wardle seven and a half hours ago. 

A corner booth would give her the choice of how close or far away, she chose to sit. Things (the glorious intense kiss) had ended so abruptly (and they hadn’t spoken since, just communication via text, on work related topics) that he felt it was important for her to have some control over their next encounter. He would’ve invited her straight up stairs after work but thought it was a bit too presumptuous, regardless of how they had both felt earlier that morning. 

A broad, whole hearted smile, spread across his face, the moment he saw her enter the pub. She fluffed some snow flakes from her hair, with her gloved hands as she approached the table. One true and honest smile was met with the other. Robin slid right up alongside of him and nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck. He pulled back instinctively from her frozen assault. She laughed as she leaned into him again, replacing her nose with her lips. Kissing up the side of his neck, over his jaw, to the corner of his mouth. His hand reached up behind her head and guided his lips to hers. He groaned ‘You’re just as heavenly as I remembered. You’re frozen, but heavenly.’ 

Robin slid her hand up his thigh. ‘Why are we even here?’ She asked, making her own desires clear by her touch.

‘Well.’ He started, trying to find a logical reason why, while trying to fight his own impulses. ‘When was the last time you ate? I know I skipped lunch and…’ He looked at the curve of her neck, then buried his mouth in behind her hair, gnashing his teeth, his open mouth and tongue making loud sucking noises against her tender skin. Robin laughed and shrieked. He stopped for a moment to watch her laugh before going in again, this time more animated than the first. He hummed his voice into her ear ‘Probably best for you, if I take the edge off my appetite.’ He slid out from the booth, leaving her with a teasing grin.

‘Cormoran.’ She called as he walked away. He turned back to the table, she was removing her jacket, her navy blouse just open enough to reveal a hint of cleavage dipping down between soft rounded breasts. ‘Can you order beer for me please instead of wine?’

‘Um, yeah sure.’ Strike wandered back toward the counter. Reassured by Robins eagerness for them to be alone, he ordered three side dishes, two bowls of chips and a salad and two beers. Quick, easy and won’t sit too heavy in his stomach. 

Returning to the table, he saw Robin holding a piece of paper in her gloved fingers. He placed her beer in front of her and looked questionably at the paper.

She turned her body toward him, a guilty expression pulled down on the corners of her mouth. ‘Before we cheers, there’s something I need to confess to.’ She looked away from him unfolding the piece of paper, the top half coated on charcoal dust. ‘I wanted to see your thoughts.’ She looked back up at him trying to gauge a reaction but he was expressionless. She started to speak again ‘I…I only read the top three and then stopped. I’m sorry.’

He reached over, removed the paper from her fingers and kissed her forehead. ‘I know and it’s okay, I knew you would, that’s why I let you.’ He tried to ease her embarrassment. ‘If I really didn’t want you to know what I was writing down, I would have given you a blank page three layers down, not the one directly under mine.’ He reached for her hand. ‘I’ve wanted to be honest with you for a while, a fucking long while, I just didn’t know how.’ He pulled at each finger of her glove to remove it, so he could kiss her hand. 

Robin closed her gaping mouth. ‘I thought I was being clever but you knew.’ She gave him another guilty look but this one was a cheeky, sexy kind of guilt. 

Bringing her hand to his mouth he saw crimson red coating her finger nails, his own sexy grin mirrored hers. ‘Why are we here again?’ He asked as they laughed together.

Robin was first to pick up her beer. ‘Cheers.’ She said tapping her class against his. He leaned forward giving her a brief but tender kiss on the mouth, ‘Cheers to happiness.’ He said looking lovingly at his future. 

They picked away at their chips and salad. Strike popped two chips into his mouth. ‘I think Wardle knows, you about.’ He didn’t finish his sentence, just gestured between them. ‘Apparently, when a grumpy fucker like me, starts agreeing and complying with a request from Wardle, directly after he’s walked in on an almost compromising situation, it’s rather evident that something had happened between us. So, don’t be surprised if he starts acting a bit weird…er.’ Strike wasn’t concerned about Wardle knowing but he didn’t expect him to be subtle about it either. He just hoped Robin didn’t mind. 

Robin just shrugged her shoulders, ‘well, it’s got nothing to do with him and really, he’s probably thought something’s been going on for ages, same with most people we know.’ Just as she said this, his phone started ringing. ‘It’s Nick.’

‘Hi mate, how’s thing’s.’ He looked at Robin for approval ‘thanks for the invite but I’m actually with someone.’ He listened as Nick relayed the news back to Ilsa who immediately requested more information, Strike felt his heart swell with pride and happiness as he looked at Robins smiling face. ‘I’m with Robin.’ He waited a beat ‘And were not working.’ He let the sentence speak for itself. Nick told Ilsa who cheered in the back ground before speaking over Nick down the phone. ‘You bloody keep hold of her Corm, do not let her go. Oh my god I’m so happy for you, so happy for you both, quick Nick hang up the phone, let him get back to his date.’ There was one last shout down the phone. ‘Say Hi to Robin for us.’ And the phone went dead. Strike laughed a little. ‘Well, there no going back from this now.’ He said jokingly ‘Looks like your stuck with me. And apparently I’m not to let you go.’ He made a gesture, like, so be it, decision has been made.

Robin leaned into him, she dragged her red painted nails from his elbows to his wrists, onto his lap and down his thighs. Seduction filled her eyes, ‘Hmm, I’ve never been tied up before.’

Strike raised his hand ‘Cheque please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers,  
> I just wanted to say, please do not be alarmed by the last few lines. I'm not going to put Robin into a bondage scenario, they may play some trust games, so expect the 'General Audience' rating to change (Surprise, surprise) but I'll keep it sweet and safe xx


	8. Sweet Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike teases Robin with an experiment.

Chapter Eight: Sweet Surrender.

The short walk back to the office and more importantly the small space Strike occupied above it, was filled with laughter, sexual innuendo and verbal teasing. They had only had one drink each which pleased Strike no end. He would never have let things go too far if either of them didn’t feel fully in control. Looking down to see Robin tucked in along side of him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, the taste of her mouth still lingering on the edge of his but more than anything, the look in her eyes, echoing his screaming thoughts, they wanted to be together. They had raged through the barriers that had determined that they should stay as business partners and nothing more. If he was even remotely intoxicated Strike would have been screaming a Big Fuck You to anyone who would listen, he didn’t care if tonight went no further than this, right now, he was the happiest man alive.

Step by step, Robin could feel her pulse quicken, maybe she ought to have had another drink to settle her nerves. She had no idea what to expect from Cormoran. She had teased him, made suggestions of bondage and although she trusted him fully, she was becoming agitated. She wasn’t a super model like Ciara Porter or a socialite like the totally stunning Charlotte Campbell, she was just Robin, tainted by her past and with one past lover, which consisted of a very basic sexual routine, a hint during dinner, a grab on her arse while she did the dishes, three minutes of awkward foreplay, followed by five minutes of uncomfortable penetration and an Oscar winning performance of satisfaction before repeating the routine four days later.

But with Cormoran, she wanted to feel different, she did feel different, she felt like a woman, an attractive seducer. She really did want this big hunk of a man, her partner, the climax to her dreams, but she was scared, not of being with him but of being a disappointment. All this confident talk was starting to crack. They were at his door, his hand slid from the small of her back as he inserted his key, unlocking the last remaining solid object between words and actions. She wanted to rush at him, to quickly overcome and hide how uncomfortable she was actually feeling. She had barely let the door close when she started removing her top layers, forcing herself into his arms, guiding him towards the bed. 

‘Robin.’ No sooner had he said her name that doubt fuel her insecurities. His hands softened against her craving body, driving her compulsion to quickly get naked and get into bed. Robin wanted to be with him she had wanted this so badly, still wanted this, her earlier words full of confidence and longing were aching between her thighs, pounding in her heart, salivating on her tongue. Why was he being cautious, why did he want to slow things down, why did he not want her as much as she wanted him? Her confidence drained away, leaving her limp and deflated, leaning against his kitchenette still dressed in her pants and blouse, her head hung low with embarrassment, her hands trying to cover the ridiculous attempt of sexy red fingernails. 

‘Robin, you know how earlier you mentioned being tied up?’ He looked into her wide blue eyes. He could tell she was nervous, fuck, so was he, he was the complete opposite to Matthew. He had no idea what she would think of his body built from Chinese take away and beer, his disability made him less agile in bedroom activities and he highly doubted that rough facial hair had ever touched the softest parts of her delicate skin. But despite all this, despite her obvious nerves, he was sure their want for each other was true. He watched closely as a spark re ignited the flush in her cheeks. ‘Do you trust me?’ He closed the small gap between them so the tips of their shoes were touching. ‘Robin replied with a silent nod.

Strike took her hands in his. ‘Physical restraints are simply material, rather than mental. Do you mind if we experiment?’ He moved her hands to her side before letting go. Robin went to step towards the bed but his hand caught hers bringing her back to where she was leaning. ‘Let’s both put our hands in our pockets.’ He slid his hands into his own and waited for her to do the same. ‘Now, you can either chose to close your eyes or keep them open. At any stage you can open your eyes and or remove your hands but… doing either will result in me taking a step back.’ He watched as she closed her eyes. ‘Just remember, my hands are in my pockets too and I won’t remove them without asking you first. Are you ready?’

‘Yes.’ Her eyes flashed open suddenly ‘Cormoran, I trust you.’ Her voice was breathless, nervousness had turned to exhilaration and excitement. She closed her eyes. 

Strike concentrated on keeping his voice calm and steady. ‘I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had to refrain from an action, to brush a strand of hair from your cheek, to reach for hand across a table, to comfort you in an embrace.’ His hands still deep in his pockets he rested his chest against the side of her body. He studied the details of her face, the rise and fall of her chest as he whispered his words of reason, teasing the fine hairs at the base of her neck. ‘Right now, I’m desperate to touch you, to feel your hair slide through my fingers, to taste your sweet skin against my mouth, to press my tongue against your heat, the warmth of your mouth engaged with mine.’ He moved his body to press fully into hers, Robin rubbed her leg against his, aching for some control.

He stepped away from her. ‘Experiment complete. Teasing evokes a more frenzied response, a heightened sense of passion.’ He barely had time to brace himself, she came at him with such force, one hand gripping his hair, her mouth craving his, her other hand taring at his shirt buttons.

Robin laughed a wicked laugh. ‘Experiment, is just getting started.’ She dragged him to the bed, where he sat on the edge, she stood just out of reach, her hands on her hips ‘In which draw will I find your neck ties?’


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cormoran explore new experiences together.   
> Cormoran's list of thoughts is finally reviled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay lovely readers.
> 
> I hope you all have a safe and Happy Easter xx

Robin secured a third knot in the silk tie wrapped around Cormorans wrist to match the one on the other side. She had tied them so he had enough movement to move his arms for comfort but not enough that he could reach her, unless she wanted him to. Before restraining him, she had asked him to strip down to his boxer shorts while she made a trip to the bathroom.

A combination of emotions pulsed through Strikes body. He hated feeling vulnerable or incapacitated, any situation where he didn’t have full control of his body, made him anxious, so he was pleasantly surprised that the majority of emotions he was feeling were of a completely different nature. He felt relaxed, reasonably comfortable, given his predicament and besotted by the most tantalizing woman he had ever known. He watched her silently as she bound him to the rungs of his bed head. Humbled that she had given him some private time to undress, remove his leg and position himself so he was propped up against a pile of pillows. Truth be told Robin looked more nervous than he felt. Still dressed in her pants and shirt she slid into bed alongside of him.

‘Cormoran.’ She spoke his name softly resting her clothed body against his warm skin. ‘If I do something…I mean, if I not doing this right’ She lifted her head to look him in the eye, ‘please tell me, don’t let me embarrass myself, promise me, you’ll either… guide me…or’ she swallowed hard, dipping her chin and pulling her eyes away, ‘just ask me to stop.’ She looked back up at him, inwardly cursing her insecurities.

He reached to hold her, only to feel fabric pinch the skin on his wrists. ‘Robin.’ His eyes dropped to her parted mouth, ‘kiss me.’

Robin stretched her body alongside his to reach his mouth. Their kiss was deep, tongues tangled in a perfect rhythm. Her hands moved over his body, she wanted more and more of him. She pushed her body harder into his, sliding her leg up and over, a rush of sexual relief surged through her feeling his erection against her leg, watching his body shudder at the touch, ties fulfilling their purpose perfectly as he strained against them. ‘Well, I guess I’m doing something right.’ The seduction in her voice was almost unrecognizable to her, she had never thought of herself as being the kinky type but being in this position with him was exciting her beyond her wildest thoughts. She roller on top of him, she wanted to feel his length under her. Still dressed, she looked deep into his eyes, his body continued to twitch as she raised her hips then lowered herself back against him, repeating this movement several times, her hands sliding up the length of her neck and into her hair pulling it up above her head, her hardened nipples visible through her thin blouse. 

Strikes arms instinctively reached for her once more, only to be denied by his restraints. He had seen the moment Robins insecurities had melted away into glorious sweet seduction, this in turn was having a profound response to his own desires. And as much as he wanted to hold her, wrap her in his arms, strip her of her clothing, kiss, touch, caress and…’Fuck! Robin, Robin stop.’ Her hand had untangled from her hair, passed over her firm breast, down between her legs and had found his cock. He lifted is hips in an attempt to trap her hand to prevent her perfect grip sliding over the silk of his boxers along his ultra-sensitive shaft. ‘Please, untie me, before I…’ He looked away slightly embarrassed. He absolutely loved the look in her eyes, the seduction in her touch, the confidence in her movements but he had totally underestimated the sheer intensity of the situation. He was so aroused, almost unable to control the pressure brewing in his groin, threatening ejaculation, he really didn’t want to cum like this. Thankfully she had stopped all movement, she sat perfectly still on top of him until his body started to relax again. She bent down to kiss him. ‘Sorry.’ She hummed, keeping her lips just beyond the reach of his own ‘Sort of got carried away there.’ Strike smiled in disbelief as she left the bed and strolled into the kitchen.

Robin returned to the side of the bed holding a freshly opened bottle of beer in her hand. She positioned herself so the outside of her thigh was resting against his fingertips. She fed off the want in his eyes as she took a long swig, exaggerating the motion of her tongue across her lips when she was done. Carefully she placed the bottle in his outstretched fingers. ‘Can you hold this for me please, careful not to spill any.’ Once his hand had clasped the bottle Robin started undoing her pants, the fabric fell to the floor, revealing red satin underwear, she watched as his gaze drifted down to the gap between her thighs. Stepping out from her fallen clothing she removed the bottle from his wanting fingers, keeping the outer of her thigh just within his reach. She took another drink. Holding some remanence in her mouth Robin placed the bottle on his bedside table before resting one knee on the bed and leaning over to kiss him.

Strike greedily sucked the liquid from her mouth while his fingers searched for the wet patch he had seen dark against the red fabric. Mercifully she had straddled his hand. Not knowing how long he had, he quickly pulled her underwear aside, she sucked a groan from his mouth, replacing it with her own as his thumb pressed against her clit and his fingers entered her. She gasped and sighed, rocking her hips against his hand before stepping away from his dripping fingers. In one quick movement she had stripped the bedding from him exposing the body she had fantasied about every night since she had realized she was falling in love with him. Just as swiftly she removed his boxer shorts and her own underwear. Sitting back on top of him she slid her wet heat up and down the length of his cock, leaning forward to press her clit across the ridge of his head. Strike was now begging to be released from his restraints. His strength threatening to shatter the timber preventing him to touch her skin, guide her hips, fuck, he was desperate to hold her. 

Observing how distressed Cormoran was becoming. Robin stopped all movement. She had become totally carried away with the power she was experiencing. It was only now, when she looked into his eyes that she realized how much she craved his touch. There was just one more thing she wanted to do while she still had full control and that was to remove her blouse and bra. She haltered all other movement and just focused on this last display of readiness. With a long deep breath, she pulled her red painted nails through this chest hair, down past his navel, up under her blouse, gathering the fabric in her fingers, lifting it up over her head. ‘Happy belated Birthday, MR Cormoran Strike.’ She reached behind her back, releasing the clasp of her bra, her swollen breasts and pinched nipples completed her naked vulnerability. Reaching forward, struggling with the tightened knots of his restraints, Robin gasped when she felt his tongue swirl around her pinched pink skin.

Strike waited patiently while Robin struggled with the tie on his second wrist. But the moment it was released he pushed forward, wrapping her in his arms, rolling her onto her side in a tangle of limbs. His hands fumbled over her body, clutching, soothing and pulling her into him. His mouth also eager to find release, searched for hers, kissing her hard and deep. Carefully but with firm intent he pushed her shoulders flat against his mattress. ‘I’m not going to tie you up.’ He said, his hand sliding down her stomach and between her thighs, ‘Just give me a few minutes.’ The arch of her back was enough to grant his request. He sucked, bit, nibbled and licked every sweet surface of her body leading down to her soaking wet heat. His sticky fingers re-acquainted themselves with her warmth. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, trying to pull him from this bliss. He sucked hard on her clit, curling two fingers inside of her. His name echoed around the tiny space. She was screaming it when her thighs quivered against the bristles of his cheeks. He took his time licking and lapping up every last pulse, his fingers moving slowly to extend her pleasure and in turn his own arousal. He pulled his body up to rest alongside of hers. 

Robin ran her red painted nails through his beard, sucking on his bottom lip her other hand reached down to his solid length. Pulling his hips toward her she rubbed the head of his cock between her slick folds. Not taking no for an answer she guided him into her slipping down over his smoothness before grabbing him and pulling him into her. Bodies pressed together, holding onto each other, fingers pressed firmly deep into the softest curves they could find, they moved together. Robins legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper, their simultaneous orgasms erupting through heavy sighs, moans, groans and Robins last plea screaming Cormorans name into the darkness. 

Robin panted, ‘And here was me thinking I could extract your last three thoughts, while I had you at my mercy.’ She laughed an exasperated laugh, kissing openly along his neck. 

‘Top draw.’ He beckoned with a tilt of his head. 

She looked at him skeptically. ‘Are you sure.’

‘I wouldn’t have written them down if I didn’t intend on you reading them.’ He smiled sweetly at her. ‘Robin, I’ve got nothing else to hide, my heart is yours, fuck, all of who I am, every heartbeat and breath, belongs to you. Read my words, if you wish, but my eyes will tell you everything you need to know.’

Robin had retrieved the note from his draw. Her eyes scanned down the list as he spoke.   
1\. It’s my Birthday  
2\. Red Nail Polish  
3\. Ending it with Tara  
4\. Jealousy & Frustration  
5\. Consequences of Crossing Boundaries  
6\. I’ve Fallen in Love with Robin

Caught deep in his stare, she pressed her lips against his. ‘I love you too Cormoran Strike.’


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with the chill of morning, Robin is reluctant to leave the warmth of Cormoran's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little chapter to wrap things up for this fic.

Chapter Ten.

Soft grey light, started to eat away at the dark edges of the room. Strikes consciousness was wrestling with his eyelids. As tempted as he was to open them, he didn’t want to interrupt the delightful sensation of Robins kisses arousing the skin on his chest.

‘Morning.’ She said smiling, moving her trail of kisses from his chest to his neck.

‘How’d you know I was a wake?’ He shifted his head on his pillow to look at her.

‘Your breathing changed, your heart started to beat a little faster,’ Robin stopped the flow of her kisses to look at him, ‘and, well.’ With a sly grin and a lift of her eyebrow, she directed his gaze to the long lump pushing up the duvet.

‘Yeah, well, I’m guessing that’s your fault.’ He said flatly, waiting for her mock, shock horror response, she didn’t disappoint. He was expecting a light slap against his chest, he was not expecting her to bite his nipple. ‘Ouch!’ He winced dramatically before scooping her up in his arms nibbling on her skin as she squirmed, laughing too hard to retaliate.

Eventually he swapped his nibbles for more sensual kisses and light strokes down the length of her back before sitting up and letting out a long sigh. ‘Right, who’s up first for the shower?’ Although his erection was still visible through the covers Strike didn’t want Robin to think this was something that needed to be addressed before they could start their day. 

‘Um, yeah I’m happy to go first, although I’m not too thrilled about leaving my personal radiator,’ she groaned giving him a squeeze ‘but I really do need to clean up a bit.’ She removed her naked self from the covers, shivering as she searched for something to wrap around her. Looking back at him over her shoulder, she added, ‘And that’s most defiantly your fault.’

He wore a broad satisfied smile ‘Happy to plead guilty but Robin, just so you know, I’m probably going to re offend.’ His eyes followed her naked sway as she left the room.

Finishing his shower and drying off Strike sat back down on the bed to tend to the daily requirements of prepping his leg for another long day of surveillance work. So lost in thought that he didn’t notice Robin sliding back into bed before her cold toes pressed against his thigh. ‘Fuck!’ He flinched as he twisted around to see her curling up into a ball, the covers pulled up under her chin.

‘It’s cold out there.’ She shivered 

‘I’ve noticed.’ He said with a suppressed laugh while still fastening the buttons on his shirt.

‘I’m waiting in here ‘til the kettle’s boiled.’ Robin relaxed her posture. ‘Cormoran?’ She felt a bit guilty interrupting his morning routine but pushed on with her question. ‘When you wrote down “Jealousy & Frustration”, I’ mean I get the jealousy part, I was jealous too when I knew you’d spent the night with Elin, sadly that was part of the reason why I went back to Matthew.’ She winced a bit at her own honesty. ‘I thought that you were happy and that I could perhaps learn to be happy. But what about frustration? I know what I did was wrong, going behind your back confronting Brockbank but are there other aspects of my work that frustrate you, is it something that I’m doing, or not doing that I could be doing differently.’ She looked away from him, although it wouldn’t be great to hear, she wanted to hear any constructive criticism he had for her. 

He shuffled his body back fully onto the bed resting on his side on top of the covers. He blew out a long breath, his head dipped in a single nod, a sign of deep thought creased his forehead. ‘Robin.’ He said her name to draw her gaze, ‘When I wrote “frustration”, I wasn’t referring to work but it was tied in with jealousy.’ He touched the backs of his fingers to her cheek. ‘Yes, I felt jealous but it was a selfish kind of jealousy, I didn’t want to risk our partnership by expressing how I felt about you but it also hurt so much, too much, thinking of you being with someone else. When I saw that engagement ring back on your finger, I was furious and yes, frustrated, I couldn’t bear the thought of you being married to that twat, yet I was so frustrated with myself because I was too stupid and stubborn to admit that I was falling in love with you and to let you know how I felt. Those same feelings came flooding back when I saw you with,’ He allowed himself a small grin ‘Who I now know, was your cousin. That’s why I’ve been a grumpy bastard, I thought I’d lost you, again.’ He couldn’t look into her eyes any longer without kissing her. Holding his hand to the side of her face he brought their lips together.

Robin reached her arm out from under the covers to embrace him, his warm hand smoothed over her bare shoulder and down her back.

‘You’re naked.’ He said pulling her in closer.

‘I know.’ She replied tugging at the bedding, trying to maneuver it encouraging him to join her. When that didn’t work she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

‘Don’t we have clients expecting us in the office?’ He asked pretending to give a shit, removing his clothes and slipping back under the covers.

‘Sod ‘em.’ She gasped wrapping her leg over his hip pulling him into her ‘I’ll call them later and tell them…’

‘Let me guess?’ He moaned into her ear rocking his hips against hers ‘Something came up.’

Robin chuckled at his response ‘I was thinking, “Due to circumstances beyond our control”.’

‘Yep, that’ll work.’ 

And with their flimsy excuses to be dealt with later they let themselves be lost to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thankyou to all you wonderful readers. Thankyou for your lovely comments and Kudos xx 
> 
> It's really heart warming to share these stories with such wonderful group of people xx

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon xx


End file.
